Star Trek Jarvik Station:Vulcans
by hadleygirl
Summary: The Vulcans have invaded Jarvik Station.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain," Lessa's voice called from the desk-com.

"Yes, Commander?" Andrea Thoreau replied.

"The Ambassador's shuttle is arriving at Docking Bay Two. Doctor Davies is already on his way."

"Thank you, Lessa, I'm leaving now." Andy ended the conversation and went to the turbo lift entrance outside her office. Ensign Zo nodded as the Captain passed her desk and went back to working on the schematics for the upcoming installation. It was Zo's job to help develop a plan that would make populating the station run more smoothly when the time came.

Andy arrived at the docking bay entrance at about the same time as Drew. "Remember, you must not speak until introduced. T'sao is not extremely big on formality but there will be other Vulcans with her that will be offended if we don't show the proper respect. And, the most important thing, Drew, you CANNOT offer Veer the position until I clear it with the Ambassador."

Drew nodded. He, Jake and Andy had discussed the majority of this protocol over dinner just night before last in the Captain's new quarters. He knew Andy was a little anxious about the purpose of the visit and the communiqués from the Federation had been extremely vague. The airlock popped as the docking bay doors opened and the Ambassador and her entourage exited.

Greeting her formally with a slight bow, the Captain spoke first, "Welcome to Jarvik Station, Ambassador. We are honored by your visit."

Ambassador T'sao answered, "We are honored to be here, Captain."

Andy straightened and made eye contact with the regal looking woman, who continued speaking, "This is my son, Doctor Veersa and my secretary, Kal." Andy made eye contact with each person introduced, nodding her head slightly at each. It was now the Captain's turn.

She turned to where her First Officer waited patiently with two yeomen, "This is my Chief of Staff, Doctor Andrew Davies."

When his name was mentioned, Drew stepped forward and nodded to the Ambassador and her staff. Andy continued, "The other two are Yeoman Capri and Yeoman McClellan. They will see your bags to your quarters." Andy motioned for the two to step forward and indicated the luggage they should take.

The Ambassador nodded her thanks and stepped aside for the young man and woman to complete their tasks. Andy turned back to the Ambassador, "I'm sure you'd like to see your quarters so, with your permission, Ambassador, I will escort you and your son. Dr. Davies will be responsible for your secretary."

"That won't be necessary. Secretary Kal will follow the two yeomen. Veersa and I will follow you, Captain."

"If I may," Drew interrupted, "I would be willing to escort Dr. Veersa."

The Ambassador looked back to her son who nodded his agreement. "Very well, then, we shall pair off. Lead the way, Captain."

Andy nodded as Drew led Dr. Veersa one direction and Andy took the Ambassador the opposite way. Once out of viewing distance of the two doctors, Andy turned back to the Ambassador.

"You want a drink?"

"Heavens! I thought you'd never ask!" T'sao's formal speech was gone as was her regal bearing. She grabbed Andy in a familiar hug. "It's been too long, Andy."

Andy stepped on the turbo lift with her old friend and nodded her agreement, "My quarters, okay, Sa?"

T'sao, or Sa as Andy called her, agreed. Once in the Captain's spacious area, she removed her formal robes and shoes. Andy handed her a favorite drink, Saurian brandy, and the two sat down to discussion.

"Doctor and Connie would be so very pleased, Andy." Sa had known Doctor and Mrs. Thoreau while growing up. The Ambassador was half Vulcan and half human.

"Thank you. I'd like to think so. Now, why are you here?"

"You never have liked to beat around the bush. So, the Federation would like to hold the semi-annual conclave here on Jarvik Station. You up to it?"

Andy whistled, "How many people are we talking about?"

"50-75 Ambassadors and their entourages along with 30-50 Starfleet and Federation bigwigs with their hands. I'd say close to a 1000 people, easy."

"How much time would we have?"

"Six weeks."

Andy thought about the logistics, "Sleeping quarters, meals, receptions?"

"Some sleeping areas, yes, but some will probably stay on their ships. One reception and one formal meal. That's all that would be required of the station. All other arrangements would be up to the delegates."

Andy continued to run the numbers through her head, "Say no, Andy. No one will think the less of you." Sa supplied.

"Right. And no one would ever give us another opportunity, either. No, Sa, I think we can make it happen. The station is complete. There are enough rooms and we'll be fully staffed in three weeks. It's feasible."

Sa smiled. She knew Andy would move heaven and earth to make the meeting successful. She hated to put the pressure on her but she also knew it would be good for her friend's captaincy to do this. "Good. I'll let the Federation know."

Andy sat back and smiled at her friend. She knew there was something else going on. "So, Sa, you didn't need Veer with you for this request. What's the real reason you're here?"

Sa looked embarrassed. Andy knew her a little too well. "I want Veer to take a position here on Jarvik."

"What, no Vulcan Science Academy?"

"His father wants him too, yes. But, I don't." Veersa's father, Bogoun, was full Vulcan. He was also a highly respected member of the Vulcan Science Academy. "I don't want him to be in his father's shadow. I want him to be able to do his own thing."

Andy smiled, "You know that Drew is probably offering him a position right now, don't you?"

Sa sat up, "Really? Which one?"

"Andrew wants him to be the Chief Research Officer…run the whole research section of Jarvik."

Sa smiled smugly, "Good. When do you want him?"

Andy laughed, "Right away but can you let him do that?"

Sa leaned back in her chair, "Damn. You're right. I'll have to raise a stink, Andy."

Andy smiled back at her friend, "Don't worry. I know what to do. How about a small get-together tomorrow evening. Here, in my quarters?"

Sa smiled. "Perfect, Captain. Now," the Ambassador stood, "I better get to my quarters and look like nothing's happened. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Andy smiled back, "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Veersa, or Veer, as his friends and close family called him, was duly impressed with Jarvik Station. The Chief of Staff and First Officer, Dr. Davies, had been very thorough in showing him the station. He had, Veer guessed, left the Research section last. In his mind, Veer could imagine the possibilities of having research staffs from hundreds of planets and species that could work together for unlimited results. It would be fascinating what could come from such collaborative efforts.

Drew knew Veersa's reputation as a researcher was second to none. His Vulcan sensibilities would allow him to not get emotionally tied to a project. He would be able to analyze all options and choose which ones would be more likely to succeed. This was the man Drew needed to run this division of Jarvik Station.

"So, Doctor, what do you think so far?" Drew asked.

Veer looked out the window into the spatial void and answered, "It is most impressive, Doctor Davies."

"Please, call me Drew."

"Very well, Drew. I believe this could be a most successful operation."

"I agree, Doctor. It just needs the right man to be in charge."

It was Veersa's turn, "My close colleagues call me Veer. You may do so as well."

Drew nodded as the Vulcan continued, "Who is your right man?"

Drew smiled, "You, Veer, you are the right man."

Veer turned to look at the doctor. His mother was one-half human. He possessed one-fourth of that quality in his genetics. In situations like this, that one quarter could sometimes get the better of him. Veersa tamped down his excitement and answered, almost in monotone, "And why me, Doctor?"

"I've reviewed your file over and over. Your reputation is spotless. Your pedigree impeccable. You have the skills and the analytical ability that a position of this type demands. There is no one your equal, Doctor."

Veer allowed himself a slight, enigmatic smile, "I am supposed to be attached to the Vulcan Science Academy."

Drew exhaled, "Yes, Captain Thoreau said that might be a problem. I'm hoping she's speaking to the Ambassador right now about this situation."

Veer nodded, "That would be good. It will allow dialogue between my mother and me should I find I would want to accept the offer."

Drew nodded his understanding, "It's your position to refuse, Veer. And whatever your choice, I'll understand."

Veer offered his hand in a customary handshake, "Thank you for considering me, Doctor Davies. Whatever the outcome it is an honor."

Drew shook the Vulcan's hand, "I'll look forward to hearing from you. Now, let's get you to your quarters." And the two men entered the nearest turbo lift for the guest areas of Jarvik Station.

On the other side of the station, Jake pushed the bell to Andy's quarters. "Captain, it's me, Jake."

Andy opened the door to let her Security Chief enter, "What's up?"

"We've got some decisions to make. Do you have time?"

Andy nodded and led the way to the couches and chairs in her quarters. Jake knew Andy favored old Earth style clothes but it never ceased to make him smile when he saw her dressed that way. She was in what was called sweatpants or sweats and an overly large t-shirt. Her feet were covered with what she called sleep socks. Jake figured Andy's personal wardrobe would be worth a small fortune to the right antiques dealer.

Jake loosened the collar of his uniform as he sat down on the sofa. Andy handed him a drink as he did. Taking the chair across from her friend, "So, what are we working on tonight that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She smiled.

Jake looked sheepish. It probably could have waited but, "I thought if we could get this done tonight, I could get all the security checks done and notifications completed by tomorrow afternoon late. But, if you'd rather not?"

Andy shook her head and smiled, "No, let's get it finished. What are we looking at?" And he handed her a PADD with all the information.

"Jarvik is going to be a hot property, apparently. We've been bombarded with requests for restaurants and retail operations. Some things, I've made executive decisions on and figured I'd fade the heat if it blew up. But, there are a ton more and I'm not sure what direction to go." Jake answered.

Andy read over the two pages of requests, "Do we have room for all of this?"

"Well, yes and no. We wouldn't have room in the main geosphere but, if we spread some of it out into the three wings."

"What are you thinking?" Andy quizzed.

"Well, seems to me it would make sense to spread the eating establishments out into different areas with in the medical wings. Students or doctor staffs aren't going to want to have to run to the centre sphere every time they want to eat and it may not be convenient to get back to quarters. Also, if we're going to have people in here from all over, it would be good to have a variety of food types. Same with retail establishments."

"Is it too late to designate certain levels within the medical wings for retail?"

"I don't think so. I'll have to get with Zo and see how far she's got with assignments. I think Kee was working on it, too."

Andy nodded, "I think that will work, Jake. In fact, I think it's a very good idea."

"Also, we've received a request for use of Ops Four."

"Oh?"

"The one and only Chef Loc of Ferenginar wants it for his next restaurant."

"Chef Loc? That's pretty big."

Chef Loc was a Ferengi cook who had taken the galaxy by storm. His ideas were simple: take traditional or native foods to a culture and cook them with similar ingredients from other cultures. The results had been overwhelming. He was in huge demand all over the galaxy. To know that he was interested in a spot on Jarvik was flattering.

"How are you going to make it restaurant like? I would think a clear floor would create quite a bit of motion sickness."

"I took the liberty of sending some visuals and diagrams. He's got a unique idea of how he would set it up. It won't seat large numbers but I'd bet it'll be full all the time."

Andy could see nothing wrong with Jake's ideas. She signed off on everything, giving him the authority to make any final changes or last minute decisions.

"So, anything else?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

Jake smiled. It was good to see her tired. It meant she would get some sleep, at least. "No, Captain. I think that'll do it. I appreciate your help with this tonight." Jake stood and headed toward the door.

"I know I've got to get better at saying things like this. So, here goes, good work, Commander Long."

Jake laughed at Andy's serious tone. "You do just fine, Captain. Good night and get some sleep." And he left the Captain's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Lor froze in his tracks at what he saw. He closed his eyes and opened them again and it was still there. Coming into the main concourse was none other than Chef Loc. Lor turned to find a place to hide but he wasn't fast enough. He heard the other Ferengi call his name.

"Lor? Lor! It is you." Loc walked to him.

Lor turned back around to face Loc. "Loc. Good to see you."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so. What are you doing here?"

Lor flinched at the imperious tone. It was something he'd had to endure since his exile from the home world. A Ferengi who wouldn't work for profit was not right. "I work here, Loc. I'm the Chief Medical Officer."

Loc raised his brow, "You? Chief Medic here?"

Lor drew himself up to his full five foot height, "Yes, Loc, I'm the Chief Medical Officer and a member of the Senior Staff. You would do well to remember that."

From the corner, Jake watched the interplay between the two Ferengi. Drew had told him that Lor often times was harassed by other Ferengi because of his choices. Jake let the conversation continue, but kept a close eye.

Lor continued, "What brings you here, Loc?"

"I'm opening a new restaurant in the Observation Four area. I got approval yesterday and am here to begin working on the décor and menu. Is this going to be a problem?"

"I don't know. Is it?" was Lor's cryptic reply.

Jake chose that moment to join the conversation, "Problems, Doctor Lor?"

Lor was surprised at the Security Officer's interference. "No, Commander. Why would you ask?"

"It looked to me like you might be having issues here. If necessary, I can have Chef Loc here removed."

Lor was shocked, as was Loc. "You would remove him?"

"Of course, Doctor. You're a valued staff member. He's just a merchant. Your role here is much more significant."

Loc was surprised at the Starfleet officer's defense of the other Ferengi. He understood, from the subtle comments, that Loc was the outsider here on Jarvik, not Lor.

"Commander…" Loc began.

Jake supplied, "Long."

"Commander Long, I can assure you, there will be no problems. Doctor Lor, while his choices are offensive to me, is obviously valuable to you. I will stick to doing what I do best…running restaurants." The Ferengi paused, "For profit."

Lor shook his head at the insult but Jake was nonplussed, "Understand, Chef, you have your restaurant here because I approved it. I can and will remove you if you or any of your Ferengi staff harass the Doctor."

Loc nodded, "Understood, Commander. I'll be going. Lor."

"Loc," was the doctor's short reply as he stepped aside to let the chef pass. Lor then turned back to the commander. "Why did you do that?"

Jake smiled, "Because I can, Doctor." And he left the Ferengi standing in the commons area. A bemused look on his face.

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREAU

JARVIK STATION

THINGS ARE NOW MOVING QUICKLY ON JARVIK. WE ARE ALMOST FULLY STAFFED, HAVING FINALIZED ALL THE PERSONNEL REQUESTS. THE RETAIL AREAS HAVE BEEN DESIGNATED. JAKE'S IDEAS ABOUT ADDING SHOPS AND RESTAURANTS IN EACH MEDICAL WING WERE WELL RECEIVED BY DOCTOR LOR AND DREW AND DEAN COE. INTERESTINGLY ENOUGH, IT ALSO HELPED ZO AND KEE WITH MAPPING OUT THE ROOM AND HOUSING ASSIGNMENTS.

JAKE REPORTED TO ME THE INCIDENT BETWEEN LOR AND LOC ON THE MAIN PROMENADE. I'LL CHECK ON THE DOCTOR LATER. JAKE SAID HE SEEMED SURPRISED WE WOULD DEFEND HIM. MUST MAKE SURE THE DOCTOR KNOWS HE'S THE TOP FERENGI HERE.

LATER TONIGHT, I'LL BE HOSTING A RECEPTION IN MY QUARTERS FOR OUR SENIOR STAFF AND THE VULCAN DELEGATION. IF THINGS GO AS EXPECTED, WE'LL HAVE OUR CHIEF OF RESEARCH AND ALL IT'S GOING TO COST ME IS AN ACT OF CONTRITION – HOPEFULLY.

"Doctor Lor?" Andy asked, knocking on his open door.

The doctor looked up, surprised to see his commanding officer in the entry. "Yes, Captain. Are you alright?"

Andy walked in and sat down across from the Ferengi, "I'm fine. The better question is how are you?"

Lor looked down at this desk and then back up to the smiling face of his commanding officer. "Commander Long told you."

Andy nodded, "He did."

"I wish he hadn't."

"I'm glad he did. It's important, Doctor, that you realize your worth to us here at Jarvik."

"My worth?" The Ferengi sounded incredulous. "In my world, I have no worth."

"In my world, your worth is beyond compare, Doctor. You were chosen to serve because you are extremely good at what you do. I've seen it myself. You are intelligent, kind and, I suspect, once you're more comfortable with us, funny."

Lor blushed at her words, "I just wanted you to know, Lor. And, if there are any problems with Chef Loc or any other Ferengi, you will let Jake or me know. Understood?"

Lor thought for a few minutes before replying, "Understood, Captain, but I think there's something you should know."

"Alright."

"Chef Loc is not just any Ferengi. He's my brother."

Andy's surprise was evident. She fumbled with her response, "Your…your brother. Oh, my. Okay."

"Will it appear his treatment was favorable, now that you know this?" The doctor became instantly concerned.

Andy hadn't thought about that but it might present a problem. She let the ideas jump freeform in her mind before replying, deviously, "Your brother is a chef, Doctor, and he's just been given a prominent restaurant location on Jarvik Station. I think we may have to blackmail him. Would you be okay with that?"

Lor shook his head, "Did you say blackmail?"

Andy grinned, "Yes. Are you okay with that?"

Lor thought for a few moments before smiling and answering, "Only if I can help."


	4. Chapter 4

The gathering in the Captain's quarters was quite casual. As Jake had indicated when he had shown Andy her room, the wall to the Staff Briefing Room was removed. The long table had been turned into a buffet with snacks and beverages available to whomever wanted them.

Andy was pleased to see her entire group present and made the introductions to Ambassador T'sao. Sa greeted each one pleasantly taking time to speak to them individually. It had not gone unnoticed that Veer and Drew had greeted each other immediately when the Vulcan delegation arrived. After milling around for sometime, Sa and Andy got a quiet minute together near the back windows.

"So," Andy asked.

Sa had her back to the group so they couldn't see her human response. She winked as she said, "Done deal. It's all he talked about last night. What would happen if he didn't join the Science Academy? What did I think of you? What did I know about Drew? Would his father be upset?"

"What did you reply?"

"I asked him why the sudden interest and he answered just making conversation." Sa smiled knowingly. "If I know Veer, he's getting his last few questions answered by Drew and he'll confront me shortly. He thinks I won't do anything in public."

"He doesn't know you very well," was Andy's cocky response.

"No, he doesn't." was the imperious reply. Andy excused herself from the Ambassador and went to join Lor. They conspired together for a few minutes. She then motioned for Jake to join the conversation.. As she did, Andy noticed that Veer and Sa were in deep discussion. Any minute, the action would begin.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Ambassador's angry voice stopped conversation.

Andy turned to look at the Vulcan and her son.

"Mother," Veersa tried to quiet her.

"Do not 'mother' me, Veer. This is an insult and you know it."

Andy stepped up to the two combatants, "Is there a problem?"

The Ambassador turned her imperious tone on the Captain, "I should say so, Captain, and it appears to be your fault."

Andy was surprised, "My fault, Ambassador? I don't understand."

"It appears one of YOUR subordinates offered a position to my son without discussing it with me first."

Andy turned instantly to Doctor Davies. She leaned into Drew, "Did you? Did you offer Veer the research position before I told you to?"

Drew stepped up beside his commander, "I thought you were speaking with her while I toured Doctor Veersa around Jarvik?"

Andy turned her full attention to Drew, "I told you no such thing." She responded emphatically, "In fact, I'm certain I told you I'd let you know when to speak with the doctor." She frowned at Drew and turned back to the obviously upset Vulcan.

"Ambassador T'sao, I am deeply sorry. I had no idea." Andy bowed slightly.

"It's my fault, Ambassador," Drew spoke but before he could continue, Andy grabbed his arm.

The Vulcan replied, "Silence, Doctor. I am not addressing you."

Andy gave Drew a warning look and stepped again between the angry Vulcan and her First Officer, "Ambassador, I take full responsibility for this action. I can assure you it was not meant to insult you but to honor you and your son. I will understand if you feel the need for formal action."

Andy left the sentence hanging. The Ambassador was thoughtful before turning to her son, "Veer…Kal, we will return to our quarters and discuss this more fully." The other two Vulcans nodded their understanding and went to the door, only stopping briefly to acknowledge their host as well. The Ambassador continued to Andy, "Captain, I will advise you of my decision regarding a formal complaint in the morning. Good evening." And with that T'sao departed regally.

The collective breath being held by the staff was released. Andy turned a furious glare on Drew but stopped before she said anything. Dean Coe was the first to speak.

"I think it best we leave the Captain and Doctor Davies alone." And she turned to shoo the others from the apartment. As the last officer left, Andy turned her full fury on the First Officer.

"What the hell were you thinking? Didn't you listen? I gave you explicit instructions on how matters like this had to be handled. I've known the Ambassador for a long time but that doesn't excuse the protocol. She must save face with the rest of the Vulcan delegation and she'll have to make sure her husband, Veer's father, who is an extremely important member of the Vulcan High Command, will consent to this as well. Damn it, Drew!"

Andrew was suitably chastised. He could tell from Andy's tone of voice, this was about as serious as it came. "What will happen?" Drew asked cautiously.

"She's got a couple of different options. She can file for formal action which could mean disciplinary action or she could just settle for an act of contrition on my part – basically, a formal apology. That doesn't mean she'll let Veer take the position, though."

"Disciplinary action against you? But I screwed up."

"It doesn't matter. The Vulcans will look to the senior most officer. I should be able to control my subordinates. If I can't, I take the lashing."

"Damn, Andy, I'm so sorry."

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm pretty sure their transport leaves at 9:00 am tomorrow. Be there at 8:00. One way or the other, we'll know the outcome before they depart the station."

Drew nodded and walked toward the door. He turned back to the Captain one last time, "I am truly sorry, Captain. I will understand whatever action you need to take against me."

Andy smiled ruefully, "Don't fall on your sword, yet, Drew. Wait until the morning and I'll let you know if it's necessary. Okay?"

Drew smiled back, half heartedly, "Yes, Captain." And he left his commanding officer's quarters. From behind her, Andy heard the swish of the auxiliary door in the Briefing Room. She turned as Sa peeked in.

Andy waved her in, "Coast is clear." And Sa fell on the couch in hysterical laugher.

Andy joined her, not quite so enthusiastic, "You've scared the hell out of my First Officer."

"Good. From what I've heard, he needed it."

Andy chucked, "Yeah, he did." And then she looked at Sa, "You scared the hell out of me, too, and I knew what was coming."

Sa smiled again, "Should have been an actress, I guess." She slapped Andy's leg and continued, "Your doctor's not the only one scared, though. Veer's pretty shook up."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I needed time to meditate and then converse with his father. I would give Veer the answer at the same time I told you about your outcome."

"And his father? Is he okay with this?"

Sa shrugged, "Actually, yes, he is. He understood immediately that this was a command opportunity. Veer would have to work his way up at the Academy. He agreed it was a good career move. Bogoun sends his greetings, by the way, and a warning, too: take care of his son."

Andy smiled, "Assure him I will."

"Well," Sa stood from the couch, "I need to return to my room and continue 'meditating'. I'll see you in the morning."

Andy stood and hugged her friend, "Thanks, Sa. See you then."

Sa left the way she had come in, to avoid detection. Andy smiled and turned in for the night. Things were almost complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew was at the docking station at 7:30am. He probably could have been there even earlier but didn't see the need. He could pace in his quarters as well as he could pace here. He had never meant to create an incident for Andy. The opportunity had presented itself and Drew took it. That Andy would pay for this rash decision on his part had never crossed Drew's mind.

Andy joined the doctor at the staging area at 8:00am. She could see he was visibly nervous and rightly so. Andrea was still going to have to make a formal apology. Act or not, it still didn't sit well that she had to do it. Drew hadn't followed orders and that was the main issue. He knew it, too.

"Whatever the outcome, Doctor, you disobeyed my direct order. I cannot let that pass." Andy told him sternly.

"Yes, Captain, I understand."

"I will make the notation in my formal log of the events. It will not, at this time, show on your service record. Another incident of flagrant disregard will result in marks on said record. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain. Thank you. And, I'm sorry to put you in this position. It won't happen again."

Andy nodded her acceptance of the Doctor's apology.

They were joined at 8:15am by the Vulcan delegation. Secretary Kal came first, carrying the majority of the luggage. She nodded her greeting and went straight to the transport vessel. Next was a very glum looking Dr. Veersa. He stopped next to Drew.

"Whatever my mother's decision, Doctor Davies, I want you to know, I was honored to be considered. If my mother should file a formal complaint against your captain, I will make every effort to have it disputed."

Drew put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, "Thank you, Doctor."

Ambassador T'sao was the last to arrive. She had once again donned her formal robes and looked every inch the regal Vulcan leader. Andrea gave a slight bow as the Ambassador approached.

"Captain Thoreau," she began, "After much thought, I will accept your formal apology and not request disciplinary action."

Andy stood and addressed the Ambassador, "Ambassador T'sao, I am deeply sorry for any offense made to Vulcan, to you and to your staff. You have honored us with your presence and I would humbly request that you do so again."

"I am satisfied, Captain. As for my son," She turned to Veer and held out her hand, "the loss will be greatly felt, but his best interests are served by being here. He will make a fine Head of Research for Jarvik Station."

Andy smiled at the look of shock on Veer's face. He still had enough human in him to show some emotion. He stepped forward and took his mother's outstretched hand in a typically Vulcan show of affection, "I am greatly honored, Mother. Thank you."

Drew's face showed more relief than shock. He bowed to the Ambassador, a show of thanks not lost on T'sao, and waited for Doctor Veersa to rejoin him. Andy turned to her staff and dismissed them.

"Live long and prosper, Mother." Was Veer's parting remarks as he left with Drew to go to his quarters. Doctor Davies was not going to wait around. He had dodged a bullet this time, he knew. He was leaving before Andrea could change her mind.

The two waited for the men to leave before they said their farewells, "You did well, Captain. You've had practice at contrition speeches?"

"No, Ambassador, I just knew what you expected to hear." And she hugged her friend. "Live long and prosper, T'sao, and I'll see you in six weeks."

"Live long and prosper, Andrea. I look forward to it." And the Ambassador left the docking area to return to her ship. Andy now had one last thing to take care of today.

She left the docking area and went straight to Doctor Lor's office. He was waiting as was Commander Long. Together, the three of them made their way to Observation Four where Chef Loc was creating his new restaurant space. As they entered, the sound of hammering and sawing, construction done the old fashioned way, met their ears. They quickly spied the chef, in the center of the chaos, directing his workers. He made eye contact with the captain and quickly joined their group.

"How do you do, Captain? It's a pleasure to meet you." Chef Loc's greeting was very formal.

"The pleasure is all mine, Chef. I think you've met my Chief Medical Officer and my Chief of Security?" she gestured towards Lor and Jake.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, yesterday. Is there something I can do for you?" the chef continued.

"You know, Chef, there is. In reviewing your application, one of the security questions is about family relations." Jake began. "I noticed that you mentioned you had one brother, Lom."

"That's correct, Commander."

"But that's incorrect, isn't it, Chef?" Andy pinned the Ferengi with a glance, "You in fact have two brothers, Lom and," she turned to the Doctor, "Lor."

The Ferengi blanched. "But I don't consider Lor a brother. He's been disowned."

Andy smiled, "Well, you may not consider him a brother, but, we do. And because of that, you can't have special treatment."

"Like what?" Loc was beginning to get upset.

"Oh, like a special section on a space station where I'm the Chief Medical Officer," Lor smiled as he spoke.

"But…but…I've already announced it. Spent all this money. You can't do this, Captain!" Loc yelled.

"Actually, I can." Andy replied firmly.

"But isn't there something we can do? Some way around this…this issue?"

The three smiled, knowing the Ferengi had just played to their hand. It was Jake that spoke first.

"I don't think so." He answered severely.

"Well," Andy started, "we do have a need that you might be able to fill but, I don't know." She shook her head as if thinking the idea beneath the chef.

"No! No, what is it? Anything, Captain, please?"

"Well, it would have to be agreeable to Doctor Lor as it would mean disclosing your relationship. I'm not sure he would want to be associated with…" Andy paused and looked the chef up and down, "you."

Lor came to the rescue, "Well, Captain, he is my brother. I'm sure whatever you have planned, will be reasonable, and Loc will be glad to agree. Won't you, Loc?"

"Yes." He nodded at Loc and then to the Captain, "Yes, what is it?"

"I have a rather large event upcoming in six weeks, Chef Loc. It's over a thousand Federation and Starfleet dignitaries. I will need catering for a reception and a formal dinner. Were you to agree to become the Chef in Residence for Jarvik Station, I think we could justify your having this prime location for your restaurant."

Loc knew he'd been bested. He could walk away from the sure profit or he could agree, meaning he would do some of his cooking for no profit at all. It would be service to the Federation not unlike his brother's. Andy, Lor and Jake waited expectantly for his reply. They all knew he really had no choice.

"Very well, Captain," he extended his hand, "meet your new Chef in Residence."

Andy accepted the gesture, "I'll still have it put in writing. Lor will prepare it. Wouldn't want you to find a way out."

Loc dropped her hand as if it burned him, knowing again he'd been bested. "As you wish. Now, may I return to my work?"

"Of course, Chef." Andy smiled.

She turned back to her two fellow conspirators, "None of this ever happened."

They both nodded, "Yes, Captain."

They all shook hands and left Chef Loc to stew over his new position, not for profit Chef in Residence, with Jarvik Station.


End file.
